Kutukan
by hyoukassi
Summary: Chanyeol cuman iseng aja soal cerita kutukan keluarga Park. Zaman sekarang emang kutukan masih ada? seratus persen Chanyeol yakin Jimin benar-benar bego. Yoonmin. Yaoi
1. chapter 1

KUTUKAN

Hyoukassi

.

.

.

Beginilah kebiasaan kakak beradik Park ini di minggu pagi, tiduran sambil bermain game atau menonton televisi.

Walau sering bertengkar dan sangat berisik tapi ketika sedang akur keduanya terlihat begitu menggemaskan, si pangeran tampan dan si mochi imut. Perpaduan yang menyejukan mata.

"Jim, mama kemana?"

"katanya sih ketemuan sama temen lamanya"

"oh yang mau ngebahas perjodohan lo ya?"

"hm mungkin sih gue ga peduli kak. Intinya gue masih bisa nonton konser BTS aja gue seneng banget"

"tapi jim gue pengen kasih tau lo sesuatu"

"apaan kak?"

"soal kutukan keluarga Park"

"hah? Lo percaya hal begituan dizaman modern gini kak? Pengen gue ketawain"

"yaudah deh ga jadi gue ceritain"

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan melanjutan aktivitas masing-masing. Entah kenapa Jimin sedikit penasaran dengan perkataan Chanyeol, soalnya kakak kesayangannya itu jarang sekali bicara hal seserius itu dengan dirinya.

"kak?"

"apa dek?"

"kok gue baper dipanggil dek sama mas Chanyeol?!"

"HAH?!"

"ehem.. gue mau nanya serius soal kutukan tadi"

"katanya ga percaya gimana sih"

"eh tapi gue penasaran kak"

"oke deh. Jadi sebelum nenek meninggal dua tahun lalu dia pernah cerita sama gue keturunan keluarga Park punya kutukan yang berkaitan sama jodoh. Jadi kalo lo punya tipe cowok dan cewek yang lo suka sebaiknya bersiap karena yang jadi pacar lo itu bakalan berbanding terbalik 180 derajat"

"seriusan lo kak?"

"masa gue bohong. Buktinya gue udah rasain sendiri, ga lihat pacar gue si Baekhyun? Coba inget tipe yang gue suka itu gimana"

"tinggi, kalem, sopan, pintar dan cantik?"

"nah si Baekhyun itu gimana?"

"pendek, cerewet, liar, bodoh nyerempet bego.. eh tapi kak Baekhyun lumayan cantik walau dia cowok"

"iya sih tapi lebih bisa dibilang menggemaskan daripada cantik. Walau apapun itu gue udah sayang sama dia sih ehehehe"

"jadi kalo gue suka yang kayak kak Taehyung nanti pacar gue kebalikan dari dia ya?!"

"iya bakalan terbalik dari apa yang lo kagumi dari si Kim Tete apa Kim Taeayam itu"

"kalo tipe gue yang muda, tampan, baik dan seksi nanti pacar gue kebalikannya dong?! Ah kak ga mungkin" jimin mulai ketakutan.

"iya pacar lo bakalan tua, jelek, jahat dan ga seksi"

"oh shit"

Sementara Jimin ketakutan dengan kutukan Chanyeol malah tertawa dalam hatinya.

'serius si Jimin lebih bego dari Baekhyun. Mau aja gue tipu'

.

.

.

TBC or END

Hanya sebuah cerita iseng yang dibuat saat sedang tidak bisa tidur.


	2. chapter 2

**KUTUKAN**

 **hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"emang lo yakin Jim yang kak Chanyeol bilang itu beneran?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengunyah makanan dengan semangat. maklum semalam doi ga makan jadi laper banget mau menghabiskan seluruh isi kantin.

"kan buktinya udah ada Kook udah gitu kak Chanyeol mode seriusnya itu bener bener nyata ga lagi kayak akting"

"lo aja kali yang bego Jim"

"sialan lo kelinci ganas"

Jungkook sih cuek bebek sama sahabatnya yang tembem ini mending menikmati makan. jimin yang merasa dikacangin mengedarkan mata keseluruh penjuru kantin, mungkin si jimin sedang beruntung matanya pun menangkap satu makluk cogan yang berhasil mengambil perhatian seluruh isi kantin kecuali jungkook yang masih asik makan.

"kak taehyung kook itu kak taehyung" jungkook terkejut mendengar bisikan jimin, dia pun segera mencari sosok idola mereka itu. terlihat Taehyung tersenyum pada siswa siswi yang menatapnya kagum, hal itu bahkan bisa membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah pingsan.

"sial kak taehyung makin cakep"

"jim lo kan udah dijodohin kak taehyung nya buat gue aja ya"

"selama janur kuning belum melengkung gue masih bisa nikahin kak taehyung"

"mana uke kayak lo bisa nikahin kak taehyung"

"uke teriak uke. sadar"

"sial"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki gedung kantor termewah di gangnam itu dengan tatapan terkagum, akhirnya dia bisa menginjakan kaki di agensi paling terkenal di seantero Korea, Big Hit ent.

Chanyeol dulunya hanya seorang editor majalah wanita di perusahaan yah yang bisa dibilang biasa saja. ini suatu kesempatan besar kini dirinya bisa menyalurkan bakat terpendamnya dengan bebas.

ini semua berkat calon suami adiknya, ternyata pertemuan hari minggu kemarin selain membahas perjodohan nyonya Park menceritakan tentang anak tertuanya yang mempunyai hobi membuat lagu, nyonya Min pun meminta agar lagu hasil karya Chanyeol dikirimkan siapa tau Yoongi sang anak menyukainya.

sebenarnya Chanyeol malu harus mengirimkan karyanya yang tidak seberapa itu kepada produser ternama korea selatan, si genius Yoongi adalah produser dari boyband terkenal Bangtan Boys. Entah takdir atau memang karyanya layak, Yoongi langsung mengajaknya untuk bekerja diagensi tersebut tanpa ragu atau pun mencelah karya Chanyeol.

terlihat tiga orang lelaki berdiri didepan pintu ruangan sebuah studio, kedua lainnya menunduk karena sedang dimarahi oleh lelaki pucat bertubuh agak pendek tersebut. Chanyeol jelas tau itu Min Yoongi calon adik iparnya. baru ingin Chayeol mengeluarkan salam ramahnya dia langsung dihujani kemarahan Yoongi.

"lo anak baru, lo kira masuk kerja sesuka hati hah? harusnya lo malu di hari pertama aja udah gini. niat ga sih kerja disini"

dahi Chanyeol berkerut, sudah memarahinya, berkata tidak sopan padahal dia lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Cukup geram Chanyeol ingin balik memarahi bocah kurang ajar ini, namun dicegah kedua orang lainnya. Yoongi pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"ajarin si anak baru itu peralatan kita. hari pertama aja udah menyebalkan. cih dasar bocah"

oke otak Chanyeol sudah terbakar. Min Yoongi keterlaluan. lihat saja pembalasannya

.

.

.

Jimin menendang batu batu kecil dengan kesal, kini dia sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian karena si Park caplang yang berjanji menjemputnya tidak kunjung datang. naik bis? oh tidak si bungsu Park itu bahkan tidak tau harus naik bis yang mana untuk menuju rumahnya. terlalu dimanja.

sudah berulang kali Jimin menelpon kakaknya itu tak kunjung ada jawaban, padahal tanpa iya ketahui Chanyeol sedang disiksa oleh calon suaminya.

ayah dan ibunya juga sedang ke Jepang katanya mau bulan madu padahal umur mereka sudah tidak muda lagi. hal itu dikarena kan kedua putra mereka yang kerap iseng mengganggu kegiatan nikmat mereka sehingga harus menjauh dari kedua anak gila itu wkwkwk

air mata Jimin sudah penuh dipelupuk matanya. dia takut sendiri. bagaimana dia diculik oleh om om ganteng atau digodain tante girang. kan Jimin masih kecil.

tiba-tiba sebuah motor besar berhenti dihadapannya, Jimin menunduk. berdasarkan cerita sinetron favoritnya kalo kayak gini pasti penculik. Jimin harus kabur secepat mungkin.

sang pengendara motor melepaskan helmnya terlihat bunya sakura bertebaran akibat kegantengannya tapi si Jimim ga bisa lihat kan lagi nunduk.

"sendiri aja neng?" suara berat lelaki itu membuat Jimin ketakutan, suaranya berat seksi pasti om om mesum. culik aku om, teriak jimin dalam hati .g woi

"jangan om Jimin masih kecil. tunggu lima tahun lagi deh baru Jimin puaskan om dengan sepenuh hati" Jimin terus menunduk dia benar benar takut.

pengendara motor itu tertawa keras melihat kelakuan Jimin yang menggemaskan juga perkataan tidak masuk akalnya. kalo begini dia juga bisa menculik Jimin sekarang.

"angkat muka lo dong. ini gue Taehyung masa dikira om om. masih muda dan kekar gue" ucap Taehyung sambil memegang dagu si mungil.

Jimin terus berdoa didalam hatinya semoga bukan preman atau om om tampan yang daddy able karena dia ga kuat. matanya melolot sempurna menatap sosok itu.

"loh kak Taehyung?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Serius saya bingung mau dilanjutin bagaimana ff ini. semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan dan cukup menghibur yang lagi sedih (kayak saya gagal sbmptn T.T)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review dan fav kepada ff ini. aku cinta kaliaaan**

 **happy 4th aniv BTS 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**KUTUKAN**

 **hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir melihat tingkah laku calon adik iparnya yang sangat beringas sampai ia pikir sekarang ia sedang bekerja disebuah kebun binatang sebagai seorang pawang singa bukannya sebagai produser pemula di agensi ternama Big Hit.

Bagaimana tidak, Yoongi seharian ini hanya marah-marah walau cuman sedikit kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh pekerja-pekerja lain. Namun mereka sudah memakluminya karena Yoongi sedang dalam masa "pms" nya menuju deadline pengumpulan lagu, Chanyeol bergidik ngeri bagaimana nasib adiknya jika menikahi lelaki tempramen seperti ini? Mungkin tiap hari Jimin akan menangis minta cerai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin, anak tertua keluarga Park ini sangat merasa bersalah dan khawatir bagaimana nasib si manja mungil itu. Chanyeol ingin sekali menelpon anak itu dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang dengan Jungkook, tapi setelah melihat hp salah satu karyawan yang dilempar karena berdering saat lelaki bernama panggung Suga itu sedang menjelaskan proyek mereka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyimpan hp nya sebaik mungkin .

Chanyeol heran mengapa lelaki ini bisa disebut sebagai seorang yang tenang dan bertata krama oleh ibunya padahal Min Yoongi sudah seperti singa lapar yang kehabisan mangsa saat ini, walau berterima kasih karena si pucat itu membuatnya bekerja tapi Chanyeol harus menghalangi perjodohan konyol ini.

"halo semuanya, istirahat sebentar ya sebelum menlanjutkan pekerjaan kalian" suara itu milik ibu Yoongi yang datang dengan tumpukan makanan serta berkaleng-kaleng kopi, semua karyawan terlihat berbinar karena ibu Yoongi telah menyelamatkan mereka dari aura mencekam sang anak.

Yoongi terlihat kesal namun tentu saja ia tidak mungkin memarahi ibu yang sangat ia cintai jadi ia pun menghentikan kegiatan dan menatap ibunya malas sambil bergumam tidak sedang. Nyonya Min langsung memeluk putra satu-satunya itu dan mengacak surainya. Dimata Chanyeol itu seperti pawang singa dan singa bukan ibu dan anak .g

Sementara karyawan lain sibuk dengan makanan yang dibawa oleh Nyonya Min, Chanyeol hanya diam terus mengamati interaksi ibu dan anak itu, mencoba melihat bagaimana perubahan sikap dari Yoongi.

"oh Chanyeol, maaf ibu tidak sadar kamu ada disini. Bagaimana rasanya kerja disini?" Nyonya Min akhirnya sadar akan eksistensi Chanyeol, sementara semua karyawan dan Yoongi terlihat kebingungan dengan keakraban kedua orang tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa canggung membalas pertanyaan Nyonya Min. Dengan keheningan sejenak Nyonya Min menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini.

"kalian belum mengenalnya?" semua orang tertukar pandang hingga salah satu karyawan bernama Kang Daniel menjawabnya.

"Park Chanyeol si karyawan baru kan?"

"Yaampun, dia Park Chanyeol produser baru di agensi ini dan juga calon kakak ipar mu Min Yoongi!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa penuh kecanggungan dan semua orang pun kaget dengan kenyataan yang luar biasa ini. Yoongi? Jangan ditanya dirinya sudah memaki dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri akibat kebodohannya dari pagi.

'mati kau Min Yoongi' Chanyeol sepertinya sudah siap untuk menyiksa anak kurang ajar itu.

.

.

.

Setelah adegan menggoda ala om om oleh Kim Taehyung kini mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua disalah satu cafe yang terlihat sangat nyaman, instagramable dan sangat romantis sehingga membuat Jimin telah menyusun dramanya sendiri didalam otak.

Mata sipit itu tidak berhenti menatap Taehyung penuh kekaguman bahkan sampai mengabaikan sajian nikmat diatas meja. Kata Jimin wajah Taehyung bahkan lebih nikmat daripada ayam goreng favoritnya.

Bukannya Taehyung tidak sadar, dirinya hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui dan menikmati pemandangan disekitaran cafe tersebut. Bahkan Taehyung tau namja mungil itu menyukainya, ah tidak bahkan mencintainya.

"jadi Park Jimin apakah kamu udah kenyang menatap wajah ku?" tanya Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menatap Jimin dengan senyuman mautnya.

'mati kak Taehyung ngomong pake aku-kamu. Gila. Bunuh gue cepat'

Jimin hanya tertawa dan mulai meminum-minumannya yang sudah mulai tidak terasa dingin lagi. Wajahnya sekarang sudah berwarna pink sama seperti minumannya.

"kenapa kamu benar-benar lucu Jimin-ah?" Taehyun mengelus pipi tembem milik Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"ugh kak Taehyung kenapa kamu begini" Jimin menunduk tidak kuat menahan debaran didada dan juga sentuhan yang begitu lembut.

"Jimin-ah"

"y-ya kak?" jawab Jimin dengan terbata, suara bass milik Taehyung membuatnya semakin lemah.

"bolehkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

Mati. Jimin ingin mati saat itu juga. Mengapa Taehyung harus berkata seperti itu sambil mengenggam tangannya seolah Taehyung sedang menembaknya. Saat pulang nanti dia harus pamer ke Jungkook dan menyatakan dia sudah selangkah lebih maju dari lelaki bergigi kelinci itu.

"tentu saja kak!" Jimin kelewat semangat.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap namja mungil tersebut. Ia senang karena sangat mudah sekali mendekati Jimin. Dengan begini rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

"ngapain sih gue bohongin lo kuk? Kalo ga percaya sama gue yaudah sana!" Hoseok kesal dengan adik kelasnya ini, karena dituduh telah berbohong.

"serius kak gue masih ga percaya padahal dia baik kayak gitu"

"baik? Ampun deh jangan bikin lelucon. Lo kira gue sama Jin dulu sampai jambak-jambakan itu karena siapa? Ya sih brengsek itu"

"sebenarnya gue juga udah nanya ke kak Seulgi sama kak Irene"

"nah begitu juga lo ga percaya? Sekalian aja lo tanyain ke senior-senior yang udah lulus banyak korban mulut manis si brengsek itu"

Jungkook terdiam. Berarti selama ini mereka hanya dibutakan oleh kepalsuan si brengsek tersebut tapi dia butuh bukti lebih nyata.

"kuk lebih baik lo jagain Jimin deh entah kenapa gue takut aja anak polos kayak Jimin bakal kenapa-kenapa"

"ga mungkin lah kak. Disekolah gue selalu bareng sama Jimin dan 'dia' juga ga mungkin kan terang-terangan pdkt ke salah satu dari kita"

"ya tapi si brengsek itu punya 1001 cara yang lo bakal kaget kok bisa banget dia deketinnya. Dari yang gue denger dari sasaengnya si brengsek, dia lagi mau pdkt ke adek kelas"

Jungkook tertawa menanggapi perkataan Hoseok.

"ga mungkin kan gue sama Jimin yang biasa aja mau dilirik cowok kayak dia"

"iya juga sih korbannya si brengsek pasti anak-anak terkenal"

"nah" Jungkook dan Hoseok tertawa menyadari pikiran bodoh mereka. Tapi didalam hati keduanya terbesit sebuah keraguan bagaimana kalo kekhawatiran mereka jadi nyata.

.

.

.

"santai aja gausah tegang sama gue" ucap Chanyeol sambil ketawa-ketawa lihat Yoongi yang menyetir dengan wajah yang sangat tegang serta hawa canggung yang menguar dari lelaki itu.

"hyung, aku minta maaf harusnya aku tidak perlu mengatai dan memarahimu seharian ini"

"santai Yoongi, gausah aku-kamu sama gue. Anggap aja gue temen lo"

"tapi"

"sebenarnya gue marah sama sikap lo tapi gue yakin kok lo punya sisi lembut dan bertata krama seperti kata mama. Dan tolong simpan sisi lembut lo itu buat adik kesayangan gue yang bakal jadi istri lo nanti"

Ucapan Chanyeol yang santai namun cukup serius itu membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa kedepannya ia akan mempunyai tanggung jawab yang cukup besar hal ini pun membuatnya semakin penasaran seperti apa sosok Park Jimin.

"hyung, Jimin itu orangnya gimana?"

"ya tipikal anak sma kayak biasa lah. Labil, berisik, kepo dan juga banyak makan jadi kalo lo traktir Jimin jangan mahal nanti anak itu ga tau diri" Chanyeol dan Yoongi tertawa, sepertinya mereka bakal semakin dekat dengan sendirinya.

"tapi Jimin ku itu sangat imut dan penurut kok, jadi lo gausah takut kalo ga ada yang bisa lo suka dari dia. Malahan semakin lo kenal dia gue yakin lo bakal makin jatuh cinta sama semua sifatnya. Tapi lo harus tahan ketika dia udah nyaman dan jadinya bergantung sama lo dan yang paling penting jangan pernah bohong sama dia, sesulit apapun lebih baik lo jujur kalo enggak bisa ya batalin aja dari sekarang"

Yoongi mengangguk dan sekilas menatap Chanyeol, sepertinya kedua kakak beradik itu hubungannya sangat baik sehingga Chanyeol mungkin bisa membantunya dalam mendekati si calon istrinya kelak dan Yoongi bersumpah akan jujur pada si Jimin yang belum dikenalnya.

"oh itu dua rumah lagi kita sampai"

Ketika mobil Yoongi berhenti tepat dikediaman keluarga Park, sebuah motor pun berhenti didepan rumah. Chanyeol mengamati dengan teliti ternyata itu Park Jimin.

Chanyeol ingin segera turun dari mobil Yoongi dan memperkenalkan kedua orang tersebut namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat lelaki yang membonceng Jimin mengusap rambut Jimin dengan lembut dan tatapan yang begitu penuh kasih sayang.

Sementara itu Yoongi sibuk menerka apa itu pacarnya Jimin karena dengan jelas ia bisa merasakan aura aura penuh cinta dari kedua lelaki itu.

Terlihat Jimin melambai penuh semangat melihat kepergian Taehyung bahkan sampai Taehyung menghilang dari padangannya anak itu masih setia menatap jalanan dengan wajah yang riang.

"Jim itu siapa?"

"eh kak baru aja pulang?"

"harusnya gue yang nanya kayak gitu kan. Ngapain aja lo masih pake baju seragam juga, dasar lo anak nakal gue laporin mama sama papa" Chanyeol sibuk mencubit pipi temben Jimin dan mengabaikan Yoongi hingga Jimin yang menyadari kehadiran si pucat itu.

"kak itu siapa?" Jimin berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"ayo berkenalan secara langsung" Yoongi mengerti maksud dari Chanyeol pun segera mendekati kedua kakak beradik tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin.

"Min Yoongi, calon suami mu" Jimin sedikit bergedik melihat sikap Yoongi yang terlihat dingin dan mengintimidasinya.

"a-aku Park Jimin" genggaman tangan Yoongi begitu kuat mencengkram tangan mungil Jimin. Bahkan Jimin terlihat ketakukan saat menatap Chanyeol seperti meminta pertolongan namun sang kakak pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud adiknya itu.

Dan sejak saat itu Yoongi bersumpah akan mendapatkan hati Park Jimin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak beberapa menit lalu dan mengalahkan seorang lelaki yang mengantar calon istrinya pulang.

 _Perjalanan cinta Yoongi dan Jimin pun dimulai_

 _begitu juga dengan persahabatan anatara Jimin dan Jungkook yang mulai diuj_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo kalian semuaaaa, terima kasih banyak yang telah review dan favorite cerita ini. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya punya niat untuk melanjutkan ff saya yang sudah terbengkalai ini. Serius saya sedih dengan ff Yoonmin baru yang muncul tidak banyak T.T**

 **Sebenarnya saya bisa menlanjutkan semua ff saya karena tugas kuliah saya berkutat mengenai jurnal dan paper tapi saya kelihangan ide untuk mengetik. Jadi saya mohon maaf dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang menunggu ff saya ini (emang ada? Wkwk)**

 **Jangan lupa ya berikan review kalian~**

 **Sampai jumpaaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**KUTUKAN**

 **Hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berguling kesana kemari.

Sungguh ia ingin tidur karena besok harus mengikuti ulangan matematika yang sangat ia sukai, tetapi matanya tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

Entah kenapa jantung Jimin juga berdetak tidak karuan padahal ia tidak minum kopi. Benar-benar aneh.

 _Tok..tok..tok.._

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu tersebut sudah diketahui Jimin siapa pelakunya. Tanpa perlu membalas pintunya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok sang kakak yang memeluk boneka rilakkuma kesayangannya. Walau Chanyeol terlihat jantan dengan tampilannya tetapi lelaki itu sangat menyukai benda-benda lucu seperti itu.

Jimin pun memberikan senyum manisnya, kakaknya memang terbaik disaat seperti ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang galau setengah mati.

"hai Chim, bolehkan kakak tidur bersama mu hari ini"

"tentu saja kak. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu" Jimin segera berlari memeluk tubuh tinggi itu, parfum Chanyeol membuatnya sangat nyaman hingga tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap bayi besarnya itu.

"jadi apa yang membuat adik ku yang manis ini belum tidur hm?"

"ng.. kau tau hyung tadi itu-" Jimin menunduk sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya

"pasti Min Yoongi?" Chanyeol menebak sambil mengelus surai lembut milik Jimin. Tentu saja Chanyeol tau kalo Jimin belum siap untuk bertemu Yoongi secara tiba-tiba yang mana sebelumnya sudah diatur kalo mereka akan berkenalan secara resmi seminggu lagi saat makan malam bersama keluarga masing-masing.

"kak, aku memang belum mengenal si Yoongi itu tapi sungguh dia terlihat menakutkan hyung. Seperti dia ingin membunuhku!" Jimin berucap dengan menggebuh-gebuh akan tetapi hanya dihadiahi cengiran menyebalkan milik sang kakak.

"kemari lah" Chanyeol merentakan tangan dan disambut oleh Jimin yang langsung memeluknya walau terlihat cemberut.

"kamu tau Chim, tadi pagi juga aku berniat membunuh Min Yoongi yang menyebalkan tapi ternyata setelah mengenalnya sedikit lebih jauh aku tau kalau dia orang yang baik walau saat bekerja dia terlihat seperti singa yang lapar" Chanyeol mengingat kejadian melelahkan hari ini, sementara Jimin berhayal kira-kira apa yang terjadi.

"tapi kak.. jika aku berjodoh dengan Min Yoongi berarti kutukan itu benar dong?" Chanyeol kaget, ia melupakan ucapan bodohnya beberapa hari lalu dan yang lebih bodoh Jimin masih mempercayai hal itu. Tidak ingin ketahuan berbohong Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"kamu pulang dengan Taehyung ya tadi?"

"kok kakak tau? Kan belum pernah bertemu dengan kak Taehyung"

"terlihat jelas diwajahmu kalo kamu sangat bahagia diantar olehnya tadi. Memangnya kamu sedang menyukai siapa hah? Semua bisa ditebak" wajah Jimin terlihat memerah karena malu lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan,

"kamu tau bahkan Yoongi terlihat cemburu melihat adegan manis kamu dan Taehyung"

"ihs kak jangan bercanda!" Jimin yang kesal memukul sang kakak dan tidur memunggunginya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Kedua kakak beradik tersebut akhirnya memasuki alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook terlihat tak bernyawa dikantin setelah menyelesaikan soal matematika yang sangat susah. Jimin yang sudah belajar dari jauh-jauh hari bahkan ingin menangis apalagi Jungkook yang berandal dan tidak pernah belajar. Sungguh miris.

Kesedihan Jimin diwajah segera berganti dengan wajahnya yang berseri dan memerah setelah melihat sesosok makhluk tampan yang masuk dengan elegan ke kantin yang panas tersebut. Tidak lupa memberikan senyuman manisnya sekilas pada Jimin.

Jungkook yang menyadari perubahan wajah sahabatnya bingung tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan ditemukannya sesosok Taehyung yang malah membuatnya makin emosi. Setelah mendengar cerita dari para seniornya Jungkook sudah benar-benar memasukan Taehyung ke daftar black listnya.

"biasa aja Jim paling dia bukan senyum buat lo" Jimin berdecak kesal hendak memarahi Jungkook dan menceritakan kejadian kemarin namun diurungkan niatnya dan kembali meminum pesanannya.

"tumben sekali lo ga marah sama gue Jim"

"gue mau terlihat kalem dimata kak Taehyung biar lo kalah sama gue"

"serah deh Jim. Ambil aja tuh kak Taehyung, mending juga gue ngefans sama Yugyeom aja"

"loh kenapa kook? Kok marah"

"ga cuman lagi bete karena ulangan tadi"

"oh"

Keduanya terus terdiam hingga kelas selanjutnya. Mereka berdua juga lebih diam dan terlihat melamun sampai para guru dan teman sekelas heran kedua orang paling heboh tersebut bisa-bisanya menjadi pendiam.

Jimin dan Jungkook sendiri sadar ada yang disembunyikan oleh masing-masing namun memilih tetap diam membiarkan semuanya begitu saja. Nanti juga bakal selesai dengan sendirinya, seperti itulah isi kedua benak mereka tanpa tau hal ini bisa menjadi parah.

.

.

.

"Jim hari ini gue ada latihan sama Yugyeom, lo pulangnya gimana?"

"oh gue sama kak Chanyeol kok tenang aja"

"oke duluan ya" Jungkook segera berlari meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di kelas, dirinya benar-benar terlambat.

Jimin menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan sedih. Bukan karena ditinggal tapi sedih karena dia telah membohongi sahabatnya itu lagi, Jimin telah mengirimkan sms pada Chanyeol bahwa dia akan pulang dengan Taehyung.

Jimin juga sangat membenci harus berbohong apalagi dengan Jungkook tapi perkataan Taehyung kemarin membuatnya harus berbuat hingga sejauh ini. Mungkin dia bodoh tapi apa yang di katakan Taehyung tidak salah.

 _Flashback  
sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari kafe Jimin sangat senang dan sekarang dirinya sedang memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, seperti memenangkan lotre rasanya._

 _Sebelum sampai kerumah Jimin, Taehyung sempat berhenti disebuah taman bermain yang tidak jauh dari rumah Jimin. Katanya ada hal serius yang benar-benar harus dibicarakan, Jimin sudah membayangkan bahwa kakak kelas kesayangannya ini akan menembaknya._

 _"_ _jadi Jim, soal kencan kita tadi. Ah sebut saja begitu walau aku cuman bisa mengajakmu makan"_

 _Jimin yang memerah hanya menatap Taehyung dengan perasaan mendebarkan. Tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu._

 _"_ _tolong rahasiakan dari Jungkook atau pun teman-teman mu yang lain"_

 _Jimin kebingungan bagaimana sang kakak kelas itu mengenal Jungkook, semua ini terasa aneh tapi Jimin berusaha tetap berpikiran positif._

 _"_ _loh kenapa kak?"_

 _"_ _jadi, aku tau kamu dan Jungkook menyukai ku. Kamu tau bagaimana rasanya ketika dua orang sahabat menyukai satu orang yang sama, kamu ingin persahabatan mu dengan Jungkook hancur begitu saja? Sungguh aku tidak ingin menhancurkan persahabatan kalian"_

 _Jimin tertawa sampai kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit, Taehyung sempat terpaku menatap pemandangan indah itu._

 _"_ _enggak kok kak, aku dan Jungkook memang menyukai mu tapi kami berdua baik-baik saja kak. Kami berdua memutuskan bersaing secara sehat."_

 _"_ _ya mungkin didepanmu Jungkook berkata seperti itu demi tidak menyakiti dirimu. Pernah kamu pikirkan atau berada diposisi Jungkook? Belum lagi jika dia tau kalo aku mengajakmu berkencan"_

 _Tiba-tiba Jimin tersadar. Niatnya untuk membuat Jungkook iri bisa saja tanpa dia ketahui membuat sahabatnya itu malah sakit hati, dan parahnya Jungkook bisa meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi tempat Jimin bersandar selain Chanyeol? Membayangkannya saja Jimin ingin menangis._

 _"_ _Jim.. kamu mengerti kan maksud ku? Bukan maksudku-"_

 _"_ _ya kamu benar kak. Mengapa aku bodoh dan tidak menyadari perasaan sahabatku" Jimin terlihat makin murung, Taehyung pun memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan tanpa Jimin sadari lelaki itu sedang tersenyum licik._

.

.

.

"Jimin sudah menunggu lama?" Taehyung datang mengagetkan Jimin yang sudah cukup lama menunggu Taehyung diparkiran.

"sebenarnya iya tapi karena kak Taehyung akan mengantarkan ku jadi ku maafkan" Jimin tertawa dan Taehyung mengusak rambutnya gemas dengan tingkah si mungil.

Sedang asik tertawa seorang pria paruh baya datang memanggil Jimin,

"tuan Jimin"

"eh Pak Lee? Kok ada disini? Bukannya mengantarkan ayah dan ibu liburan?"

"tuan dan nyonya sudah pulang, sekarang saya ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting haru segera dibahas"

Jimin terlihat kecewa karena batal pulang bersama Taehyung.

"kak aku-"

"tidak apa Jimin pergilah, pasti sangat penting"

"maafkan aku dan sampai jumpa kak"

Jimin segera meninggalkan Taehyung dengan perasaan campur aduk, disatu sisi dia merasa sedih tidak pulang dengan Taehyung tapi disisi lainnya dia merasa ini lebih baik daripada pulang bersama Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jimin galau menatap seisi lemarinya. Setelah sampai dirumah, ia dikejutkan dengan rencana makan malam bersama keluarga Min yang dipercepat karena Yoongi dan Jimin secara tidak sengaja sudah bertemu jadi lebih baik berkenalan secara resmi bersama keluarga.

Lalu Jimin harus memakai pakaian seperti apa?! Ya ampun Jimin sangat minim memiliki baju untuk pertemuan formal seperti ini, ingin rasanya ia kabur. Sempat Jimin berpikir untuk membeli baju ke mall sekarang juga tapi ke sana juga harus membeli pakaian seperti apa?! Jimin bingung.

Setelah beberapa menit dia teringat akan sahabatnya, Jungkook. Segera dia menelpon dengan harap-harap cemas semoga sahabatnya itu segera menjawabnya, namun Jimin kembali bersedih karena Jungkook yang tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya setelah berkali-kali.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol sangat mengerti keadaannya dan tiba-tiba saja datang ke kamarnya.

"kak! Tolong aku, aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus pakai baju apa? Aku tidak mempunyai jas untuk acara formal seperti ini! Kak aku frustasi!"

"yaampun bayi kecil ku, apapun yang mau kamu pakai ya pakai saja. Ini bukan pertemuan formal sayang, hanya sekedar makan malam"

"tapi bagaimana jika tuan dan nyonya Min menilai ku tidak sopan?"

"tidak Chim. Percaya pada kakak, intinya kamu tidak memakai boxer saja kesana"

"YA!" Chanyeol segera berlari dari amukan Jimin. Sepertinya rencanya Chanyeol berhasil membuat adiknya tidak ketakutan lagi.

.

.

.

Jimin dibuat terpesona dengan penampilan Min Yoongi, walau hanya sekedar menggunakan baju turtle neck dengan coat panjang yang menutupi badan tegap itu tapi mampu membuat Jimin deg-degan.

Pakaian Jimin? Ia hanya menggunakan hoodie yang membuat tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dan terlihat manis, bahkan sebuah pujian terlontar dari mulut calon suaminya itu. Tolong Jimin masih setia untuk menyukai Taehyung.

Setelah berkenalan dengan keluarga Min, Jimin jadi sedikit lebih tau tentang Min Yoongi yang merupakan produser dari boyband kesayangannya BTS, Yoongi juga mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang lebih mudah setahun dari Jimin yang bernama Min Jihoon. Walau keduanya terlihat berwajah datar dan dingin tapi ternyata Jihoon sangat senang bercanda sama seperti Chanyeol sehingga suasana makin hangat. Sementara Yoongi? Yah memang sangat dingin dan datar namun terlihat sempat sedikit tersenyum.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi diberi waktu berdua untuk mengenal satu sama lain, mereka berada ditaman rumah miliki keluarga Yoongi. Udara cukup dingin ditambah Yoongi yang terus diam membuat Jimin kedinginan dan menggosokan kedua tangannya sehingga merasakan sedikit kehangatan.

Yoongi yang sedaritadi menatap si mungil itu pun meraih tangan tersebut dan memasukan dalam saku coatnya. Hal tiba-tiba itu membuat pipi Jimin memerah, ini seperti adegan drama.

"kenapa kamu diam saja? Padahal kata ibu dan kakakmu kamu sangat cerewet dan senang bercerita. Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Jimin sedikit bersyukur mendengar Yoongi yang mengajaknya berbicara duluan karena sungguh ia takut dengan sosok dingin itu.

"bukan seperti itu"

"panggil aku kak Yoongi"

"eh?"

"bukankah kamu menggil Chanyeol seperti itu? Terdengar menggemaskan"

Jimin sudah memerah bukan main, membayangkan dirinya memanggil Yoongi dengan embel-embel 'kak' membuatnya berdebar luar biasa. Apa Jimin sakit jantung?

"bahkan kamu memanggil Taehyung jadi kak Taehyung"

"loh bagaimana kak Yoongi mengetahui soal Kim Taehyung?"

Entah kenapa dada Yoongi terasa nyaman mendengar sebutan kak Yoongi dari bibir manis tersebut tanpa disadari sang pemilik.

"tentu saja kakak kesayangamu itu" Jimin merutuki Chanyeol dalam hatinya, pulang nanti dia harus melaporkan pada Baekhyun biar si yoda itu dihukum habis-habisan.

Melihat Jimin yang kesal dengan bibir mempout, Yoongi seperti ingin mencium bibir itu tapi dia sadar mereka berdua belum masuk ketahap untuk melakukan hal itu. Sebagai gantinya ia mengelus pipi tembem Jimin sehingga lelaki itu menatapnya.

Tangan Yoongi yang besar dan sedikit hangat membuat Jimin seperti tersihir ditambah tatapan intens dari Yoongi yang membuatnya sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya terhadap 'calon suaminya itu'

"Jiminie, mungkin ini terasa tidak adil untukmu. Perbedaan umur kita cukup jauh, bahkan kamu masih kelas 2 sma tetapi bolehkah kamu mengijinkan aku untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu? Jika memang kamu tidak bisa menlanjutkannya aku siap menerimanya, tapi setidaknya bolehkan aku mencoba mendapatkan tempat dihatimu?"

Jimin tidak tau kalau Yoongi sangat berbahaya sampai membuat tubuhnya mencair seperti eskrim. Sungguh jika tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya masih menyukai Taehyung mungkin Jimin akan segera meminta kedua orang tua mereka untuk segera menikahkannya dengan Yoongi.

"aku tau kamu menyukai Taehyung dan aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk bertemu dengannya tapi aku juga tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan hatimu Jiminie" ucap Yoongi final, membuat Jimin mau tidak mau tersenyum sangat manis karena tidak bisa menahan perasaan hangat yang memenuhinya akibat pernyataan Yoongi yang sangat dewasa.

 _Jimin pun mulai membuka sedikit hatinya untuk memberikan kesempatan pada lelaki didepannya walau ia merasa akan sulit untuk berhenti menyukai Taehyung._

 _Ini terasa salah namun mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halooo terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya.**

 **Maaf jika cerita ini semakin tidak jelas.**

 **Ohiya aku ada satu pertanyaan, apa aku harus membuat akun wattpad? Tapi menurutku ffn terasa lebih nyaman daripada wp** **L**


End file.
